


Word Prompts

by somethingsintheair



Series: TWRP Fic Compilations [1]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompts, one shots, varying in length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Sometimes I take a random word generator and make shit up.Update 11/3: Merged in a few TWRPtober prompts that were previously their own fic.





	1. allow

Sung always left his bedroom door open while he worked. As long as he was in there to keep an eye on things, he didn’t really mind anyone coming in. Plus, things could get pretty lonely in the late hours of the night, so who was he to deny a visitor?

Sometimes, when Phobos couldn’t sleep, he’d come in and sit on Sung’s bed. Sung never said much of anything, but he did enjoy the company. Sometimes Phobos would bring his guitar, but tonight, he just watched the doctor work at his desk. 

Sung didn’t mind all that much when he turned around later to find Phobos sound asleep.


	2. stormy

Phobos didn’t like the rain.

He knew there was no reason to be afraid anymore. Earth wasn’t the same as Sector 8. A simple Earth storm wasn’t nearly as severe there, not usually.

Still, on stormy nights, he hid away in his room, curtains drawn and lights off. Doctor Sung always offered his company, but Phobos preferred to deal with things on his own-- although he did like to take the cat along with him. Sometimes, he’d write new melodies on his acoustic guitar to keep himself distracted. And if the rain was too loud for that, he might construct a blanket fort to pass the time.

At some point in his time on Earth-- he wasn’t quite sure when-- it became a relaxing time. He began to look forward to those nights where he could just sit up in his room and forget about everything else.


	3. dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a tiny bit of blood.

Neither of them could remember the last time something like this had happened. Sung stared in disbelief at his finger, watched as a tiny bead of blood formed on his skin.

He’d pricked his finger on Havve’s armor.

“Huh.” He paused. “Ouch?”

Havve tilted his head to the side. His eyes flickered. “APOLOGIES.”

“Nah, it’s fine, not your fault,” Sung said with a dismissive wave of his other hand. “Guess I just got a little careless after all this time.” Without much thought, he placed his fingertip in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

“YOU ARE CORRECT. I AM A POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS MACHINE. YOU SHOULD TREAT ME AS SUCH.”

Sung furrowed his brow, then let out a little chuckle before he took his finger out. “Sure, buddy.”


	4. rule

The Groove Station had one core rule: Don’t be a dick.

This rule was not always followed.

The main offender was Havve. But Sung, despite having created the rule himself, always liked to make excuses for the cyborg.

“He literally doesn’t have a heart,” he’d say, “How is he supposed to know he’s being an asshole?” Sometimes, it was something as ridiculous as “Maybe it’s just a bug in his programming. I’ll look into it during his next check-up.”

There was one time, however, where even Sung couldn’t come up with an excuse. No, this time was far too personal.

The sweltering heat of the summer was making everyone cranky and irritable. They’d spent most of the day lazing around the house, sitting in front of fans and shoving ice packs down their suits. Sung had taken it upon himself to hoard all the popsicles in the freezer, and was enjoying one of the lime variety when Havve came into the kitchen.

The heat coming from his cooling fans was almost _visible,_ and Sung felt it the second Havve entered the room.

“Hey… Havve, do you think you could maybe power off your--”

Havve took one look at him and slapped the popsicle out of his hand. Sung’s jaw dropped as it clattered to the floor.

“MAKE ME, CONE MAN.”


	5. harass

It happened every single day. Without fail. Doctor Sung would be in his makeshift lab, hard at work, and Danny would come in to pester him about the same goddamn thing.

He almost thought he was free one day– it was nearly midnight, and he hadn’t heard so much as a peep from Danny. But of course, just as he was about to look for a good stopping point, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Hey, Doc?”

Sung didn’t even bother turning around. “Yes, Danny?”

“Are you almost done with the thing?”

Sung sighed. “No, Danny,” he said. He could hear the man approaching.

Danny sure did approach him, hopping up onto the worktable, beside the time machine. “Are you _almost_ almost done?” he asked.

Sung turned to look at Danny. He was almost grateful his eyes were covered. “It’s a very complex piece of equipment, Danny. At this point, I’m pretty sure it’s damaged beyond repair.”

Danny frowned. “Then why even bother messing around with it?”

“Well, what _else_ do you suggest I do?” Sung asked.

Danny paused. Looked around the lab. Really thought about it.

“Right, have a nice night, then,” he said before he hopped off the worktable and left the room.


	6. practice

Phobos knew just about every guitar scale like the back of his hand. He knew them all by name, and could run through one given to him at a moment’s notice. It was impressive, really, if not a little excessive.

Naturally, Meouch wondered why the fuck he was running through them at a snail’s pace.

He was just sitting there, out on the deck, acoustic guitar in his lap. He was going down a scale, and hitting about one note per second. It was hard to listen to.

“Hey, uh… Phobos?” Meouch said.

Phobos paused in his playing. Put a finger up. And continued down the scale. Once he hit the last note, he turned back to Meouch.

“What the fuck are you doing?” the Commander asked.

Phobos pointed to his guitar.

“Wh– no, no, I get that, you’re running scales, whatever,” Meouch said with wave of his hand. “But why are you going so slow? Can’t you do those at, like, ridiculous speeds?”

Phobos glanced down at his guitar before he ran through an A minor scale in less than 3 seconds.

“Yeah, exactly! Why are you making this so hard for yourself?”

Phobos paused again, put his pick down on his lap so that he could use his hands, and signed his reply to Meouch.

_Practice makes perfect._


	7. aware

Doctor Sung could read everyone like a book. It was a trait of his species– he was an empath. Always aware of the emotions of those around him, whether he wanted to be or not.

The others didn’t know. He didn’t want them to. It had already been enough of a struggle to gain their trust initially, and them knowing that he could basically read their minds at all times certainly wouldn’t help.

Well, okay. Even ‘technically’ was a loose term.

He couldn’t tell exactly what they were thinking, he didn’t get their thoughts on a playback in his own mind. It was more of just a general feeling. Like an aura. When Meouch was irritated, Sung could sense a certain tension in his vicinity. When Phobos was tired, the air around him felt heavy.

It did wonders for his personal mission to take care of his friends. He knew what they needed before they even asked for it. And he’d be ready at a moment’s notice with a tissue, a stress ball, a bowl of soup. Whatever they needed.

Unfortunately, he could also tell when someone was lying to him. He could feel the anxiety, the guilt. He always joked that Meouch was shit at lying, even though he really wasn’t. No one was a good enough liar to get past Doctor Sung. And sometimes, that wasn’t a good thing.

Still, at the end of the day, he wouldn’t change a thing about himself.


	8. games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TWRPtober Day 1: Games
> 
> Background info: Pearl is [Lazerhorse's cat.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeG9h_XlPKs/?hl=en&taken-by=lazerhorse)

Sung should have known it was a bad idea to leave the door open when he was streaming on Twitch. Sure, all his housemates were out for the afternoon, so things were pretty quiet. But he hadn’t taken into account two other residents of the household-- those of the animal variety.

Sung had spent a little time with Rufus on the stream at the request of the viewers, and as usual, Rufus was just happy to be there. He was definitely appreciating all the attention, but Sung eventually checked the time and realized it was time to feed him.

“I’ll be back in just a moment, folks,” he told his audience. “It’s lunch time. C’mon, buddy.” He took his headset off before he led a very excited Rufus out of the room and towards the kitchen. He wasn’t gone very long, but when he came back, he had an unexpected visitor.

Pearl had taken up residence on his keyboard. She looked very content.

He couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight-- despite being a bit disruptive at times, she always managed to look so cute. “Hey there,” he said as he approached the desk. “Comfortable?”

Pearl just stared up at him, almost expectantly, so Sung decided to deliver some nice head pats. It was then that he looked at the screen and realized that his stream had been cut and about twenty new tabs had opened on his browser. In the address bar of the newest tab was a special message from Pearl.

_gkgmkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’_

Sung couldn’t even bring himself to be angry. He just let out a sigh and chuckled as he scooped Pearl up from the keyboard. “Alright, thank you for your contribution,” he said as he held her up against his shoulder to take her out of the room. “You’ve been very helpful.”


	9. ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TWRPtober Day 2: Ruins
> 
> A sort of re-imagining of the beginning of [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229855)

Sung had a lot of time to himself, being stranded in the middle of nowhere and all. He found that he quite liked exploring, looking around where he could without straying too far from his shelter. One of the places he had yet to explore was a large cave he’d passed by on more than one occasion. The only thing holding him back up until that point, really, was fear.

He activated all the lights on his person-- the ones wrapped around his helmet, the little flashlight on the side of his visor, the core in his chest-- before he entered the cave. It didn’t seem like much at first, just a whole lot of dirt and rocks. However, deeper inside, Sung started to see things his lights were reflecting off of. Upon closer inspection, he realized the ground around him was littered with shards of metal. 

Curiously, he delved further into the cave, following the path of what he assumed was some broken piece of technology. He kept seeing bits of wire, a couple cracked circuit boards. As he approached a dead end, the source of all the mess made him freeze in his tracks.


	10. fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TWRPtober day 7: Fluff. This is precisely 100 words and I consider that some form of an accomplishment, I guess.

Doctor Sung gave great hugs. He really put his whole heart into it, like he was holding onto the hug receiver for dear life. He was always so warm, too, especially when he was happy. Something about his biology just made him extra toasty to the touch, and it made the hugging experience so much better.

The majority of Sung’s friends enjoyed his hugs, but most of all, Danny Sexbang. At first, it was a little awkward, working around getting a cone straight to the face. But once they figured out their positioning, Danny was always reluctant to let go.


	11. shock

It was hard to turn it off sometimes. Especially when he got excited.

Sung wasn’t quite sure how or why he was electrokinetic, but his main theory was that it had something to do with his prismatic core. Installing the thing in his chest had probably fucked with a lot of his body functions, but that also left room for the possibility of positive effects.

‘Positive’ was the term he’d used, anyway. Those around them didn’t quite feel the same.

For example, there was that one time he gave Meouch a high five after a show and sent an electrical shock down his arm. Or the time he’d bumped into Havve and nearly caused him to short out. Or that one rehearsal where he almost broke his keyboard.

But he hadn’t seriously injured anyone yet, so he still considered it a pretty cool ability.


End file.
